


Mascolinità recisa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Heartlord [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sora ha perso qualcosa di essenziale per il suo corpo, ma anche per la sua integrità interiore.Fandom: KH.Omegaverse!AU.Mi sono ispirata al fatto che originariamente Sora doveva essere un bambino-leoncino.Partecipa a:#SIDICEILPECCATOMANONILPECCATORECHALLENGE*PROMPT ANONIMO*Post-castrazioneLink della pagina: https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header
Series: Heartlord [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655185





	Mascolinità recisa

Mascolinità recisa

Sora incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, scompigliando i capelli castani, mentre dimenava furiosamente la coda da leone.

“Mi sento la metà di un uomo adesso” gemette, serrando gli occhi.

Riku sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli argentei.

“Siamo ragazzini, non potevamo definirci uomini neanche prima” sussurrò, cercando di addolcire il tono. Avvicinò una sedia al letto dove stava coricato il ragazzo e passò le mani sulle coperte. “Inoltre è una pratica comune…”.

Sora digrignò i denti, serrando gli occhi per impedirsi di piangere.

“Non m’interessa che sia comune tra noi leoni! Ho visto altri mondi, altri re e altre leggi. Lì queste cose non succedono!” gridò.

Riku guardò il suo viso accaldato e gli posò una mano sulla fronte.

“Hai la febbre e stai delirando” sussurrò gentilmente.

Da fuori della finestra si vedeva il mare su cui troneggiava un piccolo isolotto. Sul davanzale era posata una palla di vetro con la neve, al cui interno si trovava la raffigurazione di Re Topolino, intento a salutare.

Sora gli schiaffeggiò la mano, allontanandogliela.

“Tu come ti sentiresti se lo avessero fatto a te? Se sapessi che non potrai avere figli” sibilò.

Riku si massaggiò la spalla.

“Sei stato un heartless, hai generato un Nessuno. Sai benissimo che qualsiasi progenie sarebbe stata maledetta.

Inoltre, anche se non fossi stato un leone, probabilmente lo avrebbero proposto lo stesso. Hanno tutti paura delle tue capacità col Keyblade. Non possono rischiare che tu lo passi a qualcun altro”. Si alzò in piedi e strofinò il piede per terra. “Inoltre non è escluso che decidano di ‘castrare’ anche me. In fondo sono un’entità ricolma di oscurità”.

Sora seduto sul letto, mentre calde lacrime gli rigavano il viso.

“Non dire quella parola!” sbraitò. Singhiozzò, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani. Le orecchie tondeggianti aderivano alla sua testa, scompigliando le ciocche larghe tre dita.

Riku sospirò pesantemente.

“Sora, io…”.

“Vattene via!” gridò Sora.

Riku negò col capo, ribattendo: “Non ti lascio in queste condizioni. Senti, stai delirando. Il dottore aveva detto che avresti potuto avere un po’ di alterazione dopo l’intervento.

Ti preparo qualcosa di caldo”.

Sora affondò nuovamente con la testa nel cuscino.

“Verrà mia madre, non devi preoccuparti per me” brontolò.

Riku serrò i pugni.

“Certo che mi preoccupo per te!”.

Sora lo guardò in viso, lo vedeva sfocato a causa delle lacrime.

< Non voglio che lo facciano anche a lui, non è giusto >.

“Pensi che Kairi verrà?” domandò.

Riku deglutì.

< Non hai ancora capito che ti ama? Vuoi due siete destinati a stare insieme, due cuori puri. Io, invece, rimarrò solo a guardarvi.

Non sarei mai diventato un mostro se non avessi invidiato il vostro amore.

Ora me ne pento. Tu sei un caro amico e non è colpa di nessuno se Kairi ha scelto te. In fondo, come avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare uno come me? > s’interrogò.

“Certo che verrà. Ora, però, riposati” ordinò.

Sora chiuse gli occhi.

“Non voglio davvero che tu te ne vada. Il mio cuore è forte solo se ci sono accanto i miei amici”. La sua voce si fece sempre più stanca, biascicante, mentre veniva colto da una profonda sonnolenza.

Riku si diresse in cucina.

“Puoi contare su di me, resterò”.

< Tu lo avresti fatto per me >.


End file.
